The broken piece
by pathetic tail chaser
Summary: She was gone. Gone. Gone. But if she come back , and would never go anywhere again ,will you smile and welcome her home ? I , Lisanna Strauss is back.
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't satisfied with the first version of it so i add something new in it. Sorry for the poor grammar and wrong spellings.

* * *

**The broken piece**

**Broken**

I thought you were just kidding. But you weren't.

I wish you were pulling a playful joke .

But you weren't.

And I hope that everything was just a bad dream. When I wake up , everything will be fine.

But it wasn't a dream.

It was a nightmare.

I shouldn't take that mission. If I take that mission , I should let someone else to come with us. Natsu could come . Gray could come. Even that damn Erza could come. Why did I take you to a such dangerous mission ? The beast... was really powerful. Do you want to show off that you are mature enough to take care that thing and as a proof that you are way more powerful than that Erza ? What are you thinking ? the Master had warned you about the miision before you leave .But you just waved a hand at him and told him everything will be alright. I thought I can handle the everything , but I overestimated myself, allowing three of us to set off . And only two of us came back.

_"Mira-nee ," Lisanna asked , shaking my hand gentlely " There are many strong mages in Fairy Tail ! " " Yeah, I am glad that we joined a strong guild . Gildarts and Laxus are monster-like creatures ! " " Really ? But I think Mira-nee is the strongest among them all ! Mira-nee is the best ! " " Silly child ..." I smiled , patting her on her head. " I am serious ! I am not silly ! I... I mean it ! Mira-nee is the most powerful mage forever and ever in the entire world ! " Lisanna shouted at the top of her lungs._

Lisanna died . Right in front of my eyes. And I couldn 't do anything to help her. I just watched her breathe fading , do nothing but crying helplessly. I felt so useless. I don 't deserve to be a S class mage. I let down Elfman. I let down Lisanna. I let down the Master. I let down everyone who trust me .

_" Don't ever hang out with Natsu again ! He is Erza's team ! How can you have any contacts with this guy ? It isn't safe for two of you playing in a hut. You may got caught by strangers ! Don't ever do it again . " " Strangers ? I am not afraid of them. Natsu and I can beat them . " " But what if someone who is as powerful as Gildarts caught you ? " " Then Mira-nee can come and save us." " Are you kidding ? I ...I am not that freaking strong ! " " I've said that before- Mira-nee is the strongest , and she will protect Lisanna and Elfman so they won't get hurt. I believe in you. " " I promise I won't let you and Elfman get hurt. I promise you won't. "_

The terrible thought, that terrible thought became stronger and stronger as your breathe became weaker and weaker. I couldn't bear the pain,as I saw you suffering because of my fault, I could have abandon this mission earlier ,but I didn't .I could have stopped Elfman ,but I didn't. I just sit there and do nothing because my damn broken arm. But there 's nothing to deal with your legs as I only broke by arm ! Where have all your strength gone ? Picking fights with Erza ? Blaming Elfman ? Teasing Natsu ? or bullying the others ? All I did do was sending my dear little sister to the hell of death. You are a real demon , Mirajane Strauss. You killed your own sister.

"This is ...strange. I can't move ... my body." she panted " Mira-nee... where are you ? "

" Right here !" I took her hand. Her hand was just ... so cold...

"You know... I really ...can't see ..." she smiled , trying her best not to show her pain. I don't like isn't real. Lisanna never force herself to smile.

" Lisanna...open your eyes , Lisanna !" I cried.

Her body started to shine." What the..." something bad was happening "What's happening ? Stop it ! " I screamed as her body was vanishing in the air. No. No. NO! "Lisanna , why ? " I hugged her as tight as I could ,but this didn't stop her from disappearing " Wait ! Don't leave me alone..._please_..." I begged "You can't disappear..." She was gone. Gone. Gone. All gone. Not a single thing left. And that painful, faked smile was swinging inside my brain , along with those untouchable memories.

"Lisanna...Lisanna !"

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Again , thanks for reading and sorry for my poor grammar...(sorry that's something wrong with my computer so some words are missing, i

am trying to fix it...)

* * *

**The broken piece**

**Repaired**

I am no man. I am not qualified to speak of being a man. Not some beast who just killed his sister.

" A man should protect his family ! " this was the reason why I refused to let Natsu to go with us. How foolish I am ? Natsu was definitely the man to save us all when we are doomed.

The mission was an emergency subjugation to defeat _the beast_ ,which was really dangerous even for a man. But I allowed my little sister to back-up this S-class mission. Both of us have no experience of taking a S-Class mission , we would only make nee-chan couldn't concentrate. Not to mention we had just came back from another mission , so we should take a rest before picking another mission. But I got too excited to go on a S-class ,and I just wanted to finish the mission as soon as possible to show as a proof that I am a man.

But no man, no one would know what happen next .

_The beast._

It... it was too strong. We could not overpower him. Not even broke her arm and was badly injured by that shitty bastard.

" I am not a useless mage who only spouts trash about being a man , I will protect you , nee-chan ! I am not confused ! I ... I am going to use it ! " I shouted.

"No ,Elfman ! You can't ! Not now ! You haven't mastered it ! Let me handle it , I am fine ..." she breathed heavily.

_I have to protect nee-chan and Lisanna. I will !_

**Beast Soul : Full-Body Take Over**

I did it !

Really ?

No... I failed... I lost control on the beast...or did I become the beast ?

Then I saw Lisanna flying from above ." Mira-nee ! " I 've evacuated everyone in town... but what happened ? "

" I was careless... in order to protect me , Elfman tried a Take Over spell on the beast , however , its magical power was too great... Elfman has lost grip on reality..."

" No way ! " you couldn't believe that your brother turned into a monster , right ? neither did I ." What will happen to Elf-niichan ? "

" If he doesn't come to his senses soon ,he'll be consumed by the beast ! " I could hear that really clear. I may hurt Lisanna and nee-chan if I couldn't control myself. Concentrate ! concentrate like any man would do !

" Lisanna , what are you trying to do ? " Lisanna keep walking towards me .No , no please , get away, I don't want to hurt you... STAY AWAY FROM ME !

But she didn't.

" Elf-niichan, what's the matter ? It's your little sister , Lisanna. Have you forgotten Mira-nee too ? " she asked with a bit unsure " You couldn't have forgotten about us, right Elf-niichan ? Because both Lisanna and Mira-nee love Elf-niichan." she said cheerfully. I felt so guilty. I don't have to be reminded that you and neechan love me , 'cause I felt the same way too. I am not unconscious , I just couldn't anti-control the beast. I don't know what can I do...just go away ! Don't stay here , it is dangerous, I ...don't know what will I become...JUST GO ! LEAVE ME ALONE !

" Come, let's come home, Elf-niichan ! "

**SHOVE.**

NOOOOOOOOOOO !

She flew meters away ,and fell like a fairy whose wings were broken , and I am the beast who broke her wings. Slowly, I fell to the ground on my knees . I killed my sister ! I killed my dear little sister who love me so much. I killed Lisanna who I love ...this isn't true... I wouldn't killed her in a million years...what have I done ...WHAT HAVE I DONE ? ...

_Elf-niichan, why ? It hurts a lot ... how could you ? I... I just want to take you home...Ouch , you injured me badly... I won't forgive you, I WON'T FORGIVE YOU !_

I woke up from a nightmare , and Lisanna was crawling with her hands ,trying to grab a hold of me. I opened my eyes and saw nee-chan. "Elfman ! You made it !" she was fulled of bandages and bruises, and pools of water in her eyes.I looked around , I was in a hospital. Wait.

"Where...where is Lisanna ? "

" Gone."

Gone ? What does that means ? What is " gone " ?

"She is gone , forever. And she won't be coming back. "

No. She can't be .No. Anyone but not Lisanna. You are lying. This is totally bullshit .I am shaking . I know I am shaking. But I can't help it.

_You know it._

She was dead. Lisanna was was was killed by someone she trust the , Elfman Strauss killed your poor little sister and she don't know she did was asked his brother to go home. And her cold-blooded brother ,hit her meters away .You destroyed your family. You killed your one and only little sister. You destroyed her. You destroyed nee-chan. You destroyed yourself. What have you become ? What have you left ? What have you done ?

Lisanna... please ... take me with you... I don't want to live ... and please , bless nee-chan.

Why are you crying ? you killed her. I don't want to see the crocodile's tears. You are not qualified to cry. You regret for what you done, right ? But it was still too is past. I could do nothing but laugh at your pathetic face. Tch. Mask emotions.

**Beast Arm : Black Bull**

I hit hard in my stomach.

"Elfman ! "

I woke up from my faint soon. Nee-chan said nothing. She waved to me and wanted me to follow her. I thought if she is planning to kill me for Lisanna , or torture me and revenge for Lisanna...but I won't ran away because I worth it. I should suffer .I earn it.

Nee-chan, if I can still call her as nee-chan , she showed me Lisanna's grave. Right beside the little hut where she used to play with Natsu. Itwas raining heavily. I watched the rain drops fell on Lisanna 's slow. So graceful. But it disappeared as little ponds very soon . It's beautiful only lasted for seconds , same as you.

Why doesn't nee-chan say anything ? please , say something ! She just stood there , like a stone statue. When we were little , I often got in troubles, nee-chan will settle things for me. A layer of dead air formed between us ,and I won't say anything or I will receive a deadly stare and a why-I-have-to-wipe-your-ass-after-you-pissed look from nee-chan. At this moment , it was her job to broke the ice ...

" It was my fault... " I whimpered.

"No, " nee-chan spoke " It was unaviodable. Even then ,you were frantically trying to protect us."

" nee-chan..."

"All living things eventually die , Lisanna said that before, right ? But Lisanna will live on in our hearts forever, won't she ? so we are going to keep on living - for Lisanna too ! "

" Nee-chan ! "

I remembered I had a good sleep that night.

_Will... will you forgive me ? She smiled cheerfully and nodded " Of course , Elf-niichan ! "_

* * *

This isn't finished... please leave a review !


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter... thank you for reading... i am really happy that someone would ever read it...thank you! by the way i retyped the missing words in the last chapter

i don't own ft

* * *

**The broken piece**

**Completed**

I don't like running. Especially in dresses. But now I am running in full speed. I don't want to waste any time. Not a minute. Not a second.

_I miss you so much , Mira-nee and Elf-niichan !_

It had been two years since that accident. I ... I know it must be very painful to understand that your sister was dead , and you are the "killer". But she is alive , so there is no need to feel guilty. I am sorry that I left you guys to suffer in the pain...I don't mean it...but after I fainted , a small "anima" sucked me in Edolas.

I woke up and found myself in unknown. I tried to asked somebody where I am , but people were frightened and ran away from me. I saw a weird tree with a sign- Fairy Tail. Fairy tail ! I stumbled through the strange guild and opened the doors. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me with their mouths opened widely. "Lisanna ! "

Everyone cheered and ran towards me. What 's happening ? What' s wrong with you guys ? Stop acting strange ...what have I done ? why are you cheering for me ? Help me , Mira-nee ! Where are you , Elf-niichan ?

Then I spotted them.

They were looking at pushed over the crowd and stood in front of me. " Lisanna 's alive , nee-chan ! " " When you fell from so high up...I thought you were ... "

" Don't go anywhere again ... " they hugged me tightly " Lisanna ! " _This is so weird , _I thought, _they are not Mira-nee and Elf-niichan. I just know they are not my brother and sister but I can't tell the difference..._

And I knew I have to pretend the Lisanna here. I don't want to make them sad again.

I was unsure at first , and my memories got jumbled , but I learned bit by bit about this place , there some points about this world called Edolas : Things/people were totally different from Earth Land. Magic is not stored in human body but objects , and I can't use magic.

Together with everyone in Edolas , I got used to the way of live in Edolas , it was much more harder than life in Earthland , we... we struggle to live every day , and almost got caught by Erza Knightwalker few times . I missed the life in Earth Land, it was easy and comfortable. And ... and I missed my family ... Fairy Tail and... and Mira-nee and Elf-neechan. But I don't want to make Mira-nee and Elf-niichan sad ever again ... I have to get through this !

But six days ago , I met Natsu and Happy. Natsu Dragneel. The Natsu I know ! I... I just can't tell them even I want to ._ I just couldn't ... I've decided ... I just couldn't let them find out...I 'm going to live on in Edolas !_

Something unexpected happened. I got sucked out by the Reverse Anima.

" T-That's not it , everyone ! I'm... " Jet and Droy was puzzled " Lisanna...what happened to your body ? "

" Lisanna ... it's okay ,we know ," Elf-niichan patted my head , some kind of ashamed " Sorry about not saying nothing that we realized... "

" You ... are a kind girl , just like our Lisanna that died..."she smiled bitterly "So you mustn't make your real big brother and sister cry any longer ..."

" Mira-nee ...Elf-niichan... "

" Go back to the world you come from, Lisanna ... and give our best wishes to the Earth Land versions of us ! "

"Mira-neeeeeeeeeeee ! "

I can't wait to meet you.

I won't go anywhere again.

I am back.

I finally saw you. So familiar , so nostalgic.

Then you spotted me.

I was looking at you. You were shocked " No way ..." "L-Lisanna ! " ignoring the rain , I rush towards them.

" I...I 'm home..."

Tears of happiness streamed down from her face. " Welcome home ! "

* * *

Finished! Thank you for reading ! I love you guys ! I don't know shall I start a Nalu /Gruvia/Gale/Jerza fic or another past story of the Fairy Tail members...


End file.
